


It's Pink Argus!

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Besides what Yukari is doing in the spinoffs, Fan meeting, Futaba is a Featherman fan and Loves Pink Argus, Gen, Spoilers for P5 Endgame and like. No spoilers for 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Makoto and Ryuji go with Futaba to a fan event of some sort. There, they meet a woman who seems to be fairly receptive to Futaba's wishes.





	It's Pink Argus!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Little oneshot bc why not! Yukari needs more love, man. She was a bit nasty at times, but I still liked her a lot.

Makoto wasn’t sure why she was letting Futaba drag her along to this live show for Phoenix Ranger Featherman, but here she was. She had some childish likes as well, but she felt she was so out of place here. It didn’t help that the other person drug along was Ryuji… He could be mature, but when he was excited…?

She reminded herself it would be fine. Akira had made them all promise to do things together while they were apart. Even though she felt awkward about this all, she was going to be okay. She might not fit into the crowd, but it was a way to spend time with Ryuji and Futaba, right?

“Yo, these shirts are pretty rad, Futaba!” Ryuji smiled at her and pat her head a bit. “Any reason you picked these out?”

“Well, you’re yellow! You know, with the zio stuff!” Futaba pointed at his shirt. “So Yellow Owl fits!”

“And mine?” Makoto rose her eyebrow, looking down at the blue figure on her shirt.

“Blue Swan is the smart, tactical one! You were all about that, right?” Futaba was grinning. “Oh, and I have Green Parakeet because I like green, alright?”

“...Got it.” Makoto smiled a bit and let out a sigh. At least she seemed to be excited. “So is Green Parakeet your favorite?”

“Nope! I’m a fan of the current leader!” Futaba grinned and nodded.

Makoto thought for a moment. When she was younger, it was always the red one that was in charge. Red was the leader, so… “Red Hawk?”

“No! That’s not right!” She shook her head and frowned. “Pink Argus is in charge this reboot! You do know the second incarnation of the series introduced White Horned Owl and had him as the leader, you know!”

“I-I actually didn’t…”

“Yeah… Me either…” Ryuji shook his head, looking around. “Besides, aren’t you being too loud.”

“Like you can talk, Ryuji.”

“H-hey! I can be quiet!”

“That so?” Futaba rose an eyebrow. “When?”

“Don’t do this to me, Futaba!”

“Hey, excuse me!” A woman approached them. She seemed to be wearing a pink and white spandex suit, a helmet on her head. “You’re being too loud, you know! I’ll have to ask you to leave if you don’t stop.”

“W-w-wait a minute!” Futaba’s eyes went wide. “I know that voice! They didn’t have a stunt double for the live show?!”

“Well, no. It’s not that hard to do, and I’ve been at this kind of stuff for a while now…” The woman who Makoto guessed had to be Pink Argus took off the helmet. She shook her head a bit, hair falling into place as she looked them all over. “Most people don’t catch onto the fact it’s usually stunt doubles with voice over from behind, though…”

“I-I know a lot about Featherman!”

“I...kind of noticed that, yeah.” The woman nodded a bit and moved her bangs. “I’m guessing you know who I am, then?”

“Pink Argus! O-or if you mean your real name, Yukari Takeba!” Futaba looked at her feet and started kicking around a pebble. “T-that’s not creepy to know, is it?!”

“Not really, since my name is pretty out there…” Yukari sighed and shook her head. “I’ve done a lot of modelling, too, so…”

“Yeah, I think Ann’s picked up a few magazines you’re featured in…” Futaba was still nervous. “U-um…C-can I…”

Yukari rose an eyebrow. “Can you what?”

“I think Futaba would like a--”

“A hug!”

“Whoa…” Ryuji blinked a few times. “Someone’s ready to move this right along.”

Yukari blinked a few times and seemed to mull it over. “You know what, sure, why not? I hug fans all the time. Sure, you’re not as young as some, but you’re also not as creepy as others.”

“T-that’s a good thing, right?!”

Yukari smiled a bit and nodded. “You’re a unique case…” She looked at Ryuji and held out her helmet. “Can you hold this for a sec?”

“Huh?” Ryuji took it, being as gentle as someone like him could be. “Sure, no problem.”

“Thanks…” She looked to Makoto and Futaba. “Do you want your friend to take a picture?”

Futaba jumped a bit and looked at Makoto. “P-please!”

“Sure.” Makoto pulled out her phone and opened the camera. “Ready whenever you are.”

Futaba wasted no time at that point and rushed Yukari, wrapping her arms around the woman. Her eyes were closed and she was blushing from what Makoto guessed was embarrassment. She was trying hard to keep her cool and it kind of showed, if she was being honest.

“Alright.” She put her phone down, a picture now on it. “You should probably let her go get ready.”

Futaba jumped back with a sharp nod. “Y-yep! Thank you!”

Yukari took the helmet from Ryuji and nodded. “Not a problem, meeting fans can be fun… Well, I should go.”

And with that, she started walking off, leaving the three ex-Phantom Thieves alone.

“...You know, I don’t know why, but there was somethin’ about her that gave off a vibe like Ann’s.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “She seemed to have a completely different kinda personality, but…”

“I get what you mean…” Makoto frowned. “There was also something that kind or… Made me think of Morgana?”

“I get what you mean! It was weird, but I thought it was just my nerves…” Futaba put her hands to her cheeks and shook her head. “I don’t get it…”

“I don’t think any of us do…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “Oh well, I guess?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Futaba's mention of a white colored character leading the group is a ref to the second ever Super Sentai gaining a white member who took over leadership haha.
> 
> Yukari reminding them of Ann and Morgana is bc.... Ann has same Arcana, Morgana has same kinda skill set (healing/garu)


End file.
